Field of the Embodiments
The present disclosure relates generally to medical treatment systems and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an apparatus, system, and method for treating a tissue site with reduced pressure involving a reduced-pressure interface.
Brief Description of Related Art
Clinical studies and practice have shown that providing a reduced pressure in proximity to a tissue site augments and accelerates the growth of new tissue at the tissue site. The applications of this phenomenon are numerous, but application of reduced pressure has been particularly successful in treating wounds. This treatment (frequently referred to in the medical community as “negative pressure wound therapy,” “reduced pressure therapy,” or “vacuum therapy”) provides a number of benefits, which may include faster healing and increased formulation of granulation tissue. Typically, reduced pressure is applied to the tissue site through a dressing that may include a manifold device such as a porous pad covered by a drape to maintain the reduced pressure within the wound. The porous pad contains cells or pores and distributes reduced pressure to the tissue site and channels fluids that are drawn from the tissue site. In order for the patient to receive the benefits of the reduced pressure therapy, the reduced pressure must be correctly supplied to the manifold device. During some treatments, a caregiver preparing the reduced pressure treatment may improperly apply the dressings over the wound so that the reduced pressure is not properly applied to the manifold device. Therefore, there is a need for a system, method, and apparatus that provides notification to the caregiver of improper administration of reduced pressure.